Caperucita Roja
by Arandano66
Summary: Cierto dia, una pelirroja se despierta en un sitio desconocido y cual sera su sorpresa al descubrir que esta dentro de un tradicional cuento muggle y ni siquiera sabe como llego ahi? Con que otras cosas absurdas se encontrara nuestra querida Lily Evans?


Un rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana, dándole justo en la cara a una pelirroja que dormía en una pequeña cama de madera. La pelirroja gruño y se oculto entre las sabanas. Ahora los pájaros empezaban a cantar y la chica puso la almohada sobre su cabeza, tapándose los oídos. Se resigno a que no iba a poder seguir durmiendo por más tiempo.

-Malditos pájaros- susurro antes de darse cuenta que esos sonidos no eran los habituales en una mañana en Hogwarts.

-Pero que…- abrió los ojos y miro hacia todos lados.

Se levanto rápidamente de la cama, y casi termina en el suelo, al enredarse entre las sabanas blancas al tratar de salir de ahí.

-Como demonios llegue aquí…

Observo a su alrededor, buscando a alguien que pudiera explicarle que había sucedido. Vacía. No había nadie más.

Ese lugar no se parecía a ninguno que Lily Evans hubiera visto en su vida.

La cama era simple y pequeña, de madera oscura, con sabanas blancas y sobre estas, una frazada bordada en un rojo oscuro. Junto a la cama, había una pequeña mesita de noche, también de la misma madera, y encima de esta, un delicado velador. En una esquina, un ropero de madera, con las puertas labradas, dibujando elaborados diseños. Sobre las paredes de ladrillo había unos estantes repletos de muñecas de todos tamaños. Había un par de ventanas que daban a un hermoso bosque. La habitación era pequeña, pero acogedora.

Se miro un espejo que había cerca del armario. Tenía atadas dos trenzas y vestía un camisón blanco hasta las rodillas. Abrió las puertas del placard y busco algo que ponerse. Vestidos. Lo único que había en el ropero eran vestidos, y no solo eso, eran vestidos para una niña de diez años.

Suspiro y tomo uno que podía llegar a entrarle. Se saco el camisón y se puso el vestido que había elegido. Volvió a mirarse al espejo. Le quedaba treinta centímetros por encima de la rodilla y estaba adornado con unos ridículos vuelos en las mangas abombadas, cuello y al borde de la falda.

Tomo la varita, que estaba en la mesita, junto a la lámpara.

-Que mas da- se encogió de hombros y salio de la habitación, que mas podría encontrar?

Salio a un pasillo y camino. Había varias puertas cerradas, trato de abrirlas, con magia inclusive, pero no tuvo éxito. Bajo por unas escaleras y llego a una sala.

Escucho ruidos más allá. Cautelosamente, camino sin hacer ruido, con la varita en mano, dispuesta a defenderse si hiciera falta. Siguió avanzando y vio a una mujer cocinando.

-Oh querida, ya te has levantado, toma asiento, ya te llevare tu desayuno- dijo la mujer sin moverse de su lugar.

Sin saber porque, Lily le hizo caso y se sentó. La mujer le llevo una gran taza de café, y una cantidad abundante de pasteles y galletas.

La pelirroja no sabía si comer o no, pero la mujer la miraba y le pareció de mala educación no probar aunque sea un sorbo de café.

La mujer le sonrío y volvió a sus quehaceres. Lily casi se atraganta al ver entrar por la puerta principal a un James Potter luciendo un vestido color amarillo, piernas peludas y zapatos negros. No solo eso, tenía una caperuza de color rojo.

-Oye má, puedo desayunar de nuevo, es que tengo hambre.

La mujer le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. James se sentó al frente de Lily y la mujer le sirvió el desayuno.

Cuando la mujer se alejo, James empezó a hablar con Lily.

-No es mi madre, simplemente me desperté acá y la mujer piensa que soy su hija, esta loca- concluyo James- pero cocina bien- agrego llevándose un pastel a la boca.

-Por cierto, como roncas mujer! No me dejaste pegar un ojo en toda la noche- dijo James echándose sobre el respaldar de la silla.

-Yo no ronco- se quejo Lily.

-Eso crees tú- añadió James.

-James Potter, te acostase conmigo?!- exclamo Lily co los ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas.

-Esperabas que durmiera en el suelo?- inquirió James alzando las cejas.

-Dormimos, en la misma cama?- alcanzo a balbucear Lily y luego comenzó a respirar hondo.

James no le presto atención y siguió comiendo sus galletas. Lugo salio la mujer de la cocina llevando dos grandes canastas de mimbre.

-Hijas, su abuelita esta enferma, deben llevarle esta comida y medicamentos- y le tendió una canasta a cada uno.

James se levanto y le hizo un gesto a Lily para que se levantara ella también.

Tomaron la canasta y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Espera hija! Olvidas tu caperuza!- dijo la mujer sosteniendo una caperuza igual a la de James. Lily la agarro, se la puso y siguió a James que ya había salido afuera.

-Así que estamos en "Caperucita roja"- dijo Lily.

-En que?- pregunto James.

-Caperucita roja, es un cuento muggle para los niños.

-Lo que sea, no esta tan mal- dijo James sacando un par de galletas de su canasta.

Se alejaron de la casa por el caminito de tierra, introduciéndose al bosque.

Los árboles eran tan altos y tan frondosos que apenas se veía el cielo. Los pájaros cantaban, se escuchaban las ardillas corriendo entre los árboles, conejos saltando entre los arbustos y toda clase de animalitos tiernos que habitan en los bosques de cuentos. A lo lejos se escuchaba el murmullo de un río.

El camino comenzó a serpentear, y al dar la vuelta se toparon son flores de todos colores y formas, y no solo eso, entre las flores, había otra caperuza roja que giraba y danzaba recogiendo flores.

-Quien eres?-pregunto Lily con firmeza, con la varita oculta.

La figura se dio vuelta y pudieron reconocer a una cara familiar.

-Peter! Tu también? Que haces aquí?- dijo James corriendo a alcanzar a Peter.

Lily se relajo y se reunió con el par de merodeadores.

Al igual que los otros dos, Peter también llevaba un vestido, pero era de color lila.

Peter y James se habían puesto a dar saltitos de alegría, y habían comenzado a bailar una especie de baile ummm... raro.

-Pero que hacen?- pregunto Lily al mismo tiempo que James y Peter saltaban y giraban a noventa grados, aplaudiendo en el lugar. Luego de completar la vuelta, miraban a lados opuestos, con la mano sobre los ojos y después miraban al centro y empezaban a girar moviendo el trasero de un lado a otro.

-Es la danza del Merodeador, Lily, no lo entenderías- dijo James antes de que el y Peter golpearan su pecho, como un gorila enfadado.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y siguió por el camino.

-Lily, espera!- le grito James.

En ese momento se movieron unos matorrales, y los tres se pusieron alertas, con la varita en la mano, esperando ya cualquier cosa.

Los matorrales se movían cada vez más hasta que una nueva figura apareció de entre estos.

Lily no pudo contener una carcajada y empezó a reír escandalosamente. Los otros dos la imitaron.

Si ver a James o a Peter luciendo un vestido era ridículo, ver a Remus Lupin vistiendo un calzón de piel marrón, un par de orejas de lobo, guantes con garras y pantuflas de piel, eso si que no tenía precio.

-Dejen de reírse! Soy un lobo feroz!- rugió Remus agitando los brazos.

Los otros rieron más fuerte. James ya estaba en el suelo desatornillándose de la risa, Lily se agarraba el costado y a Peter ya le caían lagrimas.

-Bueno, si es así como me van a tratar, me voy!- dijo Remus y se giro indignado.

-Miren, también tiene cola de lobo!- grito Peter, señalando la cola lobuna de Remus.

-Esto es inaceptable, no voy a permitir que ustedes se burlen de mí- y se fue de nuevo a los matorrales.

-Bueno, bueno, lo sentimos Remus, quiero decir Lobo Feroz.

-En ese caso, voy a volver a entrar- dijo Remus entre los yuyos.

Los matorrales se movieron nuevamente y los tres esperaron atentamente que apareciera algo. La figura de Remus apareció nuevamente y los otros tres se quedaron en silencio.

-Hola caperucitas, que hacen solas en el bosque?- pregunto Remus caminando en círculos.

-Vamos a llevarle comida y medicina a nuestra abuelita que esta enferma- contestaron los tres.

-Y en donde vive su abuelita?

-Su casa se encuentra caminando todavía un cuarto de hora por el bosque, junto a tres grandes robles.

-Pero miren Caperucitas, están apuradas y no han visto las maravillosas flores del bosque. Su abuelita se pondría muy contenta si le llevaran un hermoso ramo de flores- dijo Remus.

-Sabes Lily? Creo que tiene razón- le susurro James- me he comido todo y es una buena idea llevarle flores para reemplazar lo que me comí.

Lily suspiro y asintió, y los tres se pusieron a juntar flores. Cuando estuvieron distraídos, Remus siguió por el camino buscando la casa de la abuelita.

Luego de caminar y caminar por el bosque, encontró la casa junto a los tres grandes robles. Era pequeña, de piedra, techo y ventanas de madera. Un gran jardín adornado con plantas y flores. Un par de perritos jugaban bajo la sombra de uno de los robles.

Continuo por le camino irregular de piedras que conducía a la casa. Una vez que llego, golpeo la puerta. Toc toc toc. Silencio. Goleo nuevamente. Toc toc toc.

-Quien es?- pregunto una voz de mujer desde le otro lado.

-Soy Caperucita, tu nieta- contesto Remus haciendo su vos mas suave.

-Descorre el cerrojo, que estoy muy enferma y no puedo levantarme- contesto la misma voz.

Remus entro a la casa y se escucho un grito proferido por la mujer.

Mientras tanto, las tres caperuzas iban llegando a la casa de su abuelita.

-Creo que aquí es- dijo Lily- voy a golpear.

-Espera!- dijo James- creo que pise caca de perro- agrego mirando la suela de sus zapatos.

-Peter, alcánzame un palito- le dijo James, y Peter comenzó a buscar por el suelo alguna ramita.

-Ehhh… yo los espero adentro- dijo la pelirroja.

Toc toc toc.

-Quien es?- pregunto Remus con voz suave.

-Soy Caperucita, tu nieta- contesto Lily.

-Pasa, pasa- contesto el lobo ocultándose entre las sabanas y poniéndose el sobrero rosa de la abuela.

Lily paso, y dejo la canasta en una mesita.

-Te he traído comida, y medicinas para que te mejores- dijo Lily sacando las cosas de la canasta.

-Déjalas ahí querida y acércate a tu abuelita- dijo Remus en la cama.

Lily se acerco y lo miro extrañada.

-Abuelita, que orejas más grandes tienes.

-Son para oírte mejor.

-Abuelita, que ojos más grandes tienes.

-Son para mirarte mejor.

-Abuelita, que manos más grandes tienes.

-Son para agarrarte mejor.

-Abuelita, que dientes más grandes tienes.

-Son para comerte mejor- y se lanzo sobre la indefensa pelirroja.

Desde afuera, los otros dos escucharon los gritos de auxilio de la pelirroja, entonces corrieron hasta la puerta cos sus varitas listas para atacar, la abrieron y se quedaron en shock ante la escena que se desarrollaba ahí adentro.

-Suéltame, no, no, si, si, si, ahí, ohh, si, sigue así, si…- gemía la pelirroja bajo las sabanas, y bajo el lobo.

La cama se movía de un lado a otro, salvajemente.

-Grita para mi caperucita, grita- gruñía Remus embistiendo con mas fuerza.

-Si, sigue asi, soy tuya, si, si, ahh, ahh…

-Pero que demonios- dijo James y al mismo tiempo se abría otra puerta y aparecía una Bellatrix Black con un diminuto babydoll de color rosa, con sus voluminosas tetas queriendo salir por le escote, llevando una botella de champagne en una mano y en la otra un par de copas.

-Ya volví, mi lobo feroz- dijo apoyándose sensualmente en el marco de la puerta.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, apareció detrás de James y Peter, un leñador con la camisa abierta, mostrando su torso desnudo y unos pantalones gastados.

-Llego tu papi- dijo Sirius dedicándole una mirada lujuriosa a Remus.

-Pero que es todo esto?- grito Bellatrix dejando caer las copas y la botella.

Todos voltearon a ver Remus que ya se había puesto sus calzones de piel.

-Creo que nos debes una explicación- dijo Sirius cruzando los brazos-pensé que teníamos algo serio.

-Algo serio?- bufo Bellatrix- Se acuesta conmigo todos los días, desde hace dos meses, eso es algo serio.

-Eh… yo, lo siento, soy… soy… adicto al sexo!!- dijo Remus brincando por la ventana y echando a correr.

-Espera un momento, aun no hemos terminado!- grito Bellatrix.

-Todos a el!- grito Sirius.

Y todos salieron a perseguir al lobo adicto al sexo.

-Vas a tener que limpiar después, pise caca de perro y ensucie el suelo- le dijo James a Bellatrix mientras corrían.

-Tranquilo, esa ni siquiera es mi casa- dijo Bellatrix.

Peter iba embobado mirando las tetas de Bellatrix bambolearse mientras corría que casi se cae de cara contra el piso.

-Cuidado Peter, o terminaras tragando tierra- le dijo James.

Peter asintió y volvió su vista al frente.

-Porque nosotros corremos, al fin y al cabo, no se acostó con nosotros- se quejo Peter.

-No saben lo que se pierden, realmente es una fiera en la cama- dijo Bellatrix excitada.

Alcanzaron al lobo, estaba acorralado. Trato de volverse, pero los cinco cubrían toda posible ruta de escape. Del otro lado, estaba el río.

-Ríndete- dijo Bellatrix.

-Acabaremos contigo- dijo Sirius- por habernos engañado-agrego con lagrimas en los ojos- como pudiste hacerme esto, yo te amaba.

-Acabar con el?- pregunto Bellatrix extrañada- Yo pensé que tendríamos una orgia.

-Pero nos engaño- reclamo Sirius.

-Pero el sexo, el sexo!- gimió Bellatrix.

-Eres una maldita perra calentona!- le grito Sirius llorando- Como puede importarte mas el sexo que su traición?

-Mencione que el sexo con el es genial?

-Nunca me atraparan, nunca- grito Remus, aprovechando la distracción y se lanzo al río.

-Eh… bueno, quien quiere jugar Twister?- pregunto Peter sacando una alfombra con círculos de colores.


End file.
